Cuando solo queden ruinas
by nyaza
Summary: Ecos, constantes, voces. En el fondo, siempre fue sobre ellos. future!fic - OT5 , merlin/arthur y merlin/morgana


**Fandom:** Merlín  
**Título:** Cuando solo queden ruinas  
**Palabras:** 1591  
**Advertencias:** PG13. Spoilers del 2x04. (oh, y angst!)  
**Personajes:** Merlín, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen - OT5+, {**merlin/arthur** y _merlin/morgana_}  
**Resumen:** Ecos, constantes, voces. _En el fondo, siempre fue sobre ellos._ future!fic  
**Notas:** El último capítulo me dejó con una sensación de... _mal augurio_ y dentro de ese pensamiento se coló la idea que, _termine como termine_, Merlin y Arthur siempre estarán juntos. Y así es como nació esto; aunque no espero que tenga mucho sentido a decir verdad.

_Voces del tiempo  
llegan, invaden tu interior  
tantos solos  
un cuento mas ingrato de dolor  
para qué fingir  
siendo tan difícil estar solo_  
**Voces del tiempo, No Te Va Gustar.**

.

.

Ecos. Constantes. Repitiéndose en el tiempo.

(Tú y yo, yo y tú; el orden no altera al producto,

Solo lo desvela, lo abre y lo intersecta hasta que no queda ni yo ni tú, ni tú ni yo tampoco.)

.

000

.

Si le hubieran preguntado como querría morir, sería de esta forma.

Espalda contra espalda en el campo de batalla, como tantas otras veces, enfrentándose a la amenaza en unísono. Magia corriendo por sus dedos, envolviéndolos en oro y plata. Excalibur fuera de su vista, pero presente y atenta.

Nadie le ha preguntado, nadie le ha advertido, pero ambos lo saben.

Y ninguno lo lamenta.

.

000

.

Todo comienza en pequeños gestos.

_Guinevere_, más que un simple nombre.

.

000

.

Los secretos existen para ser descubiertos, no para ser guardados.

(Algún día)

A Merlín, el suyo le perfora por dentro, a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada bocanada de aire que ingresa a sus pulmones, incapaz de purificar las mentiras y los engaños.

Quizás todo comienza porque no lo dice. Quizás termina porque lo hace.

.

.

Quizás es el recuerdo constante, las miradas acusadoras que aún no existen, o la mentira borrándose con la lengua de su boca.

_Si mi hubieras dicho_, dirá Morgana. Merlín mirará el suelo que camina y evitará su mirada, porque la culpa le pesará en el pecho, y ella borrará sus lágrimas con besos fieros, con trazos de colores y manchas de futuro incierto.

_Si me hubieras dicho_, dirá Morgana cuando marche.

(Cuando él la vea marcharse desde lo más alto de la torre – mirando al norte).

.

000

.

En el fondo, siempre fue sobre ellos.

Arthur y Merlín. Merlín y Arthur.

El Rey de todo Albion. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

(No, sobre **ellos**.

_–Idiota.  
–Imbécil._

Complementarios, cercanos y ajenos.

En el fondo fue sobre ellos, roces olvidados y un lazo tan profundo como el lago de Avalon).

.

Quizás por eso se sienta en silencio y espera el reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido. Quizás por eso, muere como quiere hacerlo (lado a lado). Quizás por eso construye un mundo bajo sus propias manos.

.

000

.

No importa cuanto se intente, no se puede cambiar el destino. Escribirá mil y una historias posibles, moverá montañas y ciudades, caminará por el cielo y por la tierra como dios.

(Ella, suave y poderosa, intentará lo mismo por su parte).

No importa cuantos peones muevan, cuantas mentiras crezcan y cuantas verdades mueran, el final que esperan (el que temen, el que evitan cada noche en sábanas de sangre y esperanza – muerte) se llevará a cabo.

Porque así como les ha traído, así les habrá llevado.

.

000

.

Gwen disfruta de las mañanas soleadas de primavera. Es algo en la simpleza de las flores y el despertar del sol contra el firmamento. El lamer del calor contra su piel y la rutina de las actividades del día a día.

Son muchas cosas que atesora en su corazón (le sonrisa de su dama cuando la recibe, el rozar de sus dedos cuando toma las flores, la mirada picará de Merlín cuando no quiere hacer algo que Arthur le ha ordenado, los abrazos de Gaius, las _buenas noches _de su padre). Cosas que guarda en su cajita de recuerdos, en lo más profundo de su alma, para las noches de tristeza, para el futuro que aún no sabe le aclama.

.

000

.

Empieza en los pequeños gestos, y es Merlín el primero en descifrarlos. (No del todo, nunca a tiempo).

Empieza con la manera en que Arthur se comporta, o la manera en que Gwen le evita, empieza en su nombre y termina en sus labios. Es inevitable, está escrito (y se escribirá). No hay manera de detener la cadena, porque cuando todo inicia es cuando el final se dibuja entre líneas.

Merlín no lo ve así entonces (lo verá, y no sabrá si arrepentirse o volver a caminar nuevamente una vez más). Son pequeños roces, pequeñas palabras, voces de grandeza.

Porque nada es lo que parece cuando recién comienza.

.

000

.

Es él último año el que define lo que siempre se supo. Es el último año el reflejo de las visiones que Morgana nunca tuvo (que olvido, que borró, que intento deshacer entre suspiros y nuevos muros pero no pudo).

Arthur se enfrenta a la muerte como si fuera propia, en el fondo del castillo se oculta la más preciada de las tumbas y él la visita en silencio. Una sombra.

(Y el reflejo de si mismo le acompaña; donde está uno, está el otro, y así siempre ha sido).

Quizás aún no lo sabe (como podría, como podrían, solos como si el mundo se hubiera ocultado tras ellos) pero la herida, la que sangra oculta sobre su pecho, es solo el camino que le traerá a la vida.

(Las palabras tienen su fuerza, su orgullo, su merito.

El no habita, no ríe, no _es_. Sobreviviente. Y detrás, Merlín, siempre).

.

.

Reina Guienevere de Camelot.

La más bella. La más fuerte. La más amada.

Descansa entre las piedras que la vieron crecer, entre los muros que la hicieron suya, entre las sombras que la robaron.

Pasos distantes (cerca pero lejos) duerme su mayor aliado: Lancelot.

Arthur se arrodilla frente su tumba (frente a la mujer y no la Reina).

Merlín les llora en silencio, a la distancia.

Reina Guinevere de Camelot, palabras que suenan como un lamento.

.

000

.

Morgana es un torbellino. De pies a cabeza, y en cada uno de sus diez años.

Morgana es la tormenta, antes y después de la calma. (Y quizás un poco también en el medio).

Morgana es un golpe en el estomago y palabras directas en su cara.

Morgana es el simple reflejo de lo que el tiempo espera. (Y aquello que Morgana sueña).

.

000

.

Merlín no espera nada de Arthur.

Arthur no espera nada de Merlín.

Salvo, estar ahí.

Lecho contra lecho.

Insulto contra insulto.

Rey (el hombre) y Consejero (el hombre).

Aún cuando todo se ha acabado.

.

000

.

_Deberías haberme dicho_, dice y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Merlín. _Deberías haber confiado en mí_.

Esconde la mirada avergonzado y dice: _debería_. Y ella sonreirá por la noche, mientras él juega con sus cabellos y ella besa las heridas de su cuerpo.

Creerá, porque es muy fácil hacerlo, que aún están a tiempo de detenerlo.

(Merlín hará magia sobre sus manos, sus pies, sus piernas.

Merlín contará secretos sin palabras, y borrará los recuerdos de los imposibles de su mente.)

_Deberías haberme dicho_, dice y parte; la mañana le recordará que no hay forma de escapar de los papeles de esta historia.

.

000

.

Mordred es todo lo que una vez fue, y todo lo que será. (La voz del dragón se cuela por su piel, escalofriante y perversa).

Se cierne a los pies de Camelot y reclama lo que debió ser suyo, lo que le fue quitado.

Es una broma perversa, Merlín piensa. Una broma que siempre estuvo allí, entre los besos que Gwen robó a Lancelot, entre las manos que unió con Arthur, entre las olvidadas flores que él recibió de ella y que él dio a Morgana. Está en la forma que sus besos resuenan en su piel aún después de tanto tiempo, o en la manera que imagina deben de hacerlo en el cuerpo del niño, _del hombre_, que amenaza con quitarles todo.

Es una broma perversa, que ellos mismos han comenzado.

.

000

.

_Podrías haberte ido_, dirá Arthur. Merlín ya puede escuchar las palabras. _Pero no lo hiciste._

Merlín puede escuchar su propia respuesta, firme y directa: _Nunca estuvo en mí decidirlo._

.

000

.

A Morgana nadie le preguntó como deseaba morir. Si lo hubieran hecho habría dicho: _Entonces_.

(Quizás entre los besos de Merlín, o envuelta en su magia, quizás paseando con Gwen una tarde soleada, quizás enseñando a Arthur a ver el mundo como es y no como ella lo ha soñado. Quizás cuando Uther aún era Rey y aún podía contenerla en sus brazos.)

_Entonces_, parece la respuesta correcta. (_Entonces_ los envuelve a todos en la misma cesta, los arrulla entre sus brazos y les recuerda que alguna vez estuvieron tan cerca como ahora están lejanos).

A Morgana nadie le preguntó como deseaba morir. A la sombra de un árbol, fuera de Camelot, antes que la desgracia (la caída, la muerte, y la sangre – Arthur) sean su culpa.

Después que sea muy tarde para evitarlo.

.

000

.

Merlín no planeó su muerte, no planeó ni escuchó las voces, o vio venir el viento con sabor a azufre, ni distinguió entre el amanecer del verano y la caída del invierno.

No planeó estar allí, rodeados y finitos.

Únicos y _últimos_.

Los más grandes, dirá la historia.

Lo más pequeños, se sentirán ellos.

.

– Podrías haberte ido –dice Arthur.  
– ¿Y dejarte la diversión a ti solo? –dice Merlín.

Quizás no son las palabras que sabe ha dicho, dice y dirá. Pero son casi igual.

.

Si Arthur quisiera morir (si es que aún está viviendo) no quisiera hacerlo de otra forma.

.

000

.

Son ecos, recuerdos, pasados, presentes y futuros que son de ellos y de ninguno.

(Tú y yo, yo y tú; porque así está escrito).

Pudieron ser grandes (lo fueron), pudieron ser eternos (lo son).

Pudieron.

Leyendas escritas en papeles añejos, historias de vidas que fueron y vinieron, de voces y nombres, de pequeños gestos.

Estuvieron solos, estuvieron juntos.

Por las tierras de Albion resonarán las canciones de las vidas que nunca existieron (pero que ganaron en el intento – entre los besos que no tuvieron).

_Yo, tú y ellos_, como voces en el tiempo.

.

.


End file.
